the_game_theorizationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mat Pat
|birthplace = Medina, Ohio |died = |residence = Los Angeles, California |nationality = American |occupation = Internet personality Co-founder of Theorist, Inc. |yearsactive = 2009 - present |twitter = Matthew Patrick (@MatPatGT) |youtube = The Game Theorists (MatthewPatrick13) The Film Theorists GTLive |twitch = |instagram = matpatgt |facebook = MatPat (@GameTheorists) (official) Matthew Patrick (personal) |deviantart = |tumblr = |wikipedia = |other = }} Matthew Robert Patrick, also known by his nickname MatPat, is an American YouTube educator, live streamer, video game/media researcher, and the co-creator (the other being his wife, Stephanie Cordato), of YouTube channels The Game Theorists, in which he presents theories on popular video games using research, The Film Theorists, in which he posts videos analyzing movies and television, and GTLive, where he and his wife Stephanie Cordato host live-streams of gaming, discussion, and challenges throughout the week. As of November 2016, The Game Theorists has over 7 million subscribers and over 900 million video views, his Film Theorists channel has over 3 million subscribers and over 200 million views, and his GTLive channel has over 893,000 subscribers and over 50 million views. He currently often collaborates with other YouTube channels such as Gaijin Goombah, Ronnie Edwards, and FootofaFerret, allowing them to host their own series on the channels. In June 2016, MatPat hosted a television show, The Runner, on go90. Biography MatPat graduated from college on December 28, 2009, and afterwards moved to New York where he auditioned for numerous theatrical roles such as The Blood Brothers and Bram Stoker's Dracula for approximately two years. MatPat created a YouTube account under the name MatthewPatrick13, where he occasionally uploaded his performances on stage and singing auditions. During this time, he married his college girlfriend Stephanie Cordato on May 19, 2012, who had worked with him on a Legend of Zelda parody, The Epic of Stew. He eventually quit his job as a stage director and in the acting business in general after hardly getting any roles, and a deciding factor was seeing a horrible Spider-Man musical, which finalized his decision to pursue another career. Another factor was lack of food, which resulted from the constant work and low income that his career provided. For the next two years, MatPat sent out requests for different jobs such as a television producer, programmer and a movie director, only to receive no responses. Matthew decided to create his own web series that used science, history and philosophy to discuss popular video games. He decided to call the web series Game Theory and eventually changed his channel username to The Game Theorists. The Game Theory promotional trailer was uploaded on April 11, 2011, and uploaded the first episode of the series: "[[Is Chrono Trigger's Time Travel Accurate?|Is Chrono Trigger's Time Travel Accurate?]]", four days later. The video explained how the time travel in Chrono Trigger worked. The video currently has almost two million views. In the seventh episode, he was interviewed by internet show host Ronnie Edwards, on the fourth episode of Ronnie's podcast series Random Internet Encounters. He gained an interest in Ronnie's talent and offered to promote his internet show, Digressing and Sidequesting, by allowing Ronnie to move the series to MatPat's channel, which Ronnie accepted. Many videos later, a fellow Ohioan hired him as a YouTube audience development consultant to build fanbases for new Youtubers. MatPat met hundreds of theorists at the SGC Theorists convention and offered to promote their channels. This, along with a steady flow of new content being produced, kept the channel growing at a brisk rate. As his videos gained popularity, many started their own theory channels, including Lockstin. On July 2, 2012, The Game Theorists uploaded a video titled "Game Exchange: New Partner Show Coming This Thursday". This video announced the fact that Patrick would be having another theory series on his channel called Game Exchange. Instead of telling only secrets about video games like Game Theory, Game Exchange explains the many secrets in video games relating to culture. The second video of the new series, by the name "Game Exchange: Japanese Culture in Kirby, Mario, and Zelda", was uploaded on July 5, 2012, three days after the first one. On August 30, 2012, another YouTuber Theorist from the convention by the username DigressingNSQ, whose real name is Ronnie "Oni" Edwards, uploaded a video on MatPat's channel called "Hit Points and Health Bars, Digressing and Sidequesting". The video received enough views to become another series on the channel, and thus, MatPat made a deal with DigressingNSQ to give him access to the channel and together they made a new series known as Digressing and Sidequesting. This series included the infrastructure of creating a game and how they would function. This series, however, was inactive for more than a year due to not enough views, but it returned in December 2014. On Dec 28, 2013, creators "Trailer" Drake McWhorter and Ken Landefeld, launched a new show on The Game Theorists known as Crossover. Focusing on "the six degrees of separation", Crossover aimed to bridge the gaps of the gaming multiverse, but has moved on to focus on video game timelines. Later, on Aug 26, 2014, Crossover creator "Trailer" Drake launched a new series called Smash History. This series discusses the Super Smash Bros. franchise and where its features originate from previous Nintendo games. On May 12, 2014, MatPat created a new channel "filmtheorists" (later changed to The Film Theorists), This series was similar to Game Theory, except it conducted analysis and theory videos on movies and television shows rather than on video games. Twelve episodes of this new series were already uploaded on the new channel by the time the announcement was made. On August 20, 2015, he uploaded the episode "Game Theory: The Assassin's Creed Shared Universe Conspiracy". At the end, he announced that he would begin live streaming for the first time ever on the channel on August 26 at 7 PM P.S.T. On September 14, he created the channel GTLive and has continued to post live streams on that channel since October 9. However, on May 6, 2016, Mat Pat made his biggest announcement yet. He announced an internet show on YouTube red known as "Game Lab", in which over 50 people are gathered to show what video games would exactly be like in real life. The show is featured on YouTube Red and has been a huge success. Channel Format MatPat's videos study video games and develop theories about them. Unlike most channels that work for ScrewAttack, his channel analyzes video games rather than playing and commenting on them. His theories often touch on academic subjects from science to history to philosophy, combining them with the video game's lore to provide an educational experience for viewers. Video Style MatPat's videos consist of him speaking over pictures and other video clips. Besides using factual evidence and research, MatPat also puts a lot of humor into his videos. In some videos, he explains theories on the gaming community - meta-theories - rather than the video game worlds. Other Appearances MatPat's mounting popularity on YouTube allowed him to guest star in several other channels. His most common guest appearances are on other ScrewAttack! channels like the ones who work on his channel, or others ones like The Completionist, NationlDEX, Pat the NES Punk, and Yuriofwind. He has appeared in four episodes of TheFineBros' show "Youtubers React." These episodes were YouTubers react to Sir Fedora, YouTubers react to Vomit Prank, YouTubers react to Sesame Street: Old School, and YouTubers react to Racist Mario. He has starred on many new episodes to date, such as the most recent: the Five Nights At Freddy's 4 trailer. He has also appeared on an episode of Smosh Games called Science of Penis-Copters with MatPat of Game Theory, as well as an episode of The JWittz called The Pokémon World is OUR World. On MatPat's channel, Matthew collaborated alongside PeanutButterGamer on his theory in which Link from Majora's Mask is already dead when the game starts. He has appeared in a JulianSmith87 video called Lottery, in which he portrays a worker at the lottery winner's job. He has also become friends with many other popular YouTubers who even gave him shout-outs such as Matthew Santoro, Alltime10s, and BrutalMoose. Another popular appearance made by MatPat was on the DidYouKnowGaming channel where he hosted three videos, Five Nights at Freddy's - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Mario Part 5-Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Portal-Did you Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory. In addition, MatPat also runs the show Pet-U-Cation on the channel, Petcentric. Recently, he appeared on a music video on Markiplier's channel dubbed: 'How To Beat A Monkey At Chess' featuring popular Youtubers Markiplier, The Completionist, Cyndago and Random Encounters. He also appears in episode 6 of scare Pewdiepie, in the episode Matpat, pewdiepie, and Arin egoraptor from the game grumps must survive until 6 am in a fnaf themed set. In June 2016, MatPat also appeared on CaptainSparklez's channel in his challenge video "HELIUM RAP BATTLE VS MATPAT", where they inhaled helium from balloons and rapped lyrics from various rap songs. Specials MatPat has created many milestone specials to thank his viewers for their support whenever he received a certain amount of subscribers. On March 28, 2013, when his channel reached 100,000 subs, he received the opportunity to meet his fans in person at the SGC gaming convention in Dallas Texas. When the channel reached 500,000 subscribers on September 23, 2013, he uploaded a Draw My Life video to celebrate. As of that video, the sentence Help us reach 1 million subs!, along with a subscription link to his channel, was put in the description of every Game Theory episode until the milestone was reached on December 18, 2013, for which the special was uploaded on the New Year's Eve of that year. The special, Why You Play Video Games (1 million Subscriber Special), was a theory on why people, in general, play video games.On April 27, 2014, the channel had reached 2,000,000 subscribers, but the special wasn't uploaded until July 21, 2014, almost 2 months later. On Jun 2, 2015, MatPat recently uploaded a new show called Film Theory, it's just like Game Theory, but only talks and makes theories, on books, movies, and sometimes connect those with video games. On August 20, 2015, when the channel was reaching 5 million subscribers, MatPat uploaded "Game Theory: The Assassin's Creed Shared Conspiracy". At the end of the video, he announced that he would begin live-streaming every weekday starting on August 26. In preparation he created a new channel titled GTlive on September 14. On October 9, 2015, he began posting the streams on that channel rather than on his main one. The channel currently has over 600,000 subscribers. Trivia * MatPat currently resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife, Stephanie. He has one cat named Skip, also known as CatPat. ** As of 2012, MatPat and Stephanie were living in the Arroyo Villa Apartments. It is unknown if they are still living there. (LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector) * MatPat was named after his father, Robert Patrick. * On August 13, 2003, in the middle of his high school's talent show, a large-scale blackout occurred in the Northeastern region of the U.S., including Ohio where MatPat was hosting at the time. When the lights went out at his school during an act, many students were horrified and ran through the school in the hopes of getting out, injuring themselves and others in the process. Many teachers and employees were forced to restrain them in this terrifying experience to keep them out of harm's way. Unable to determine the cause of the blackout, the teachers ordered all students to stay in the school for the night due to the possibility of a premeditated terrorist attack. (DEATH by Hacking) * MatPat stated that when he was in seventh grade, he made a two-sided medallion of Sir Francis Drake which earned him a "clap and a half" from his teacher. He uses the medallion in his livestreams on GTLive. * MatPat said "Screw that guy!" to Haedox on a livestream, but later stated on Twitter that he was joking. * When MatPat was in first grade, he filled out a form about his favorite things. One of the questions asked about who his role models were, and MatPat put down his mother, father, and Dracula. (Castlevania, Dracula Spectacula) ** On that same paper, another question asked what he wanted to learn that year, and MatPat wrote "chemistry". * When MatPat was in ninth grade, he had a math teacher named Ms. Allen. (DON'T Attack The Titans!) * As of October 17, 2016, MatPat was officially recognized as a member of the Universal Life Church and has all rights and privileges that come with it, such as officiate wedding, house blessings, and "doing" funerals. He did this to officiate Jason's wedding. He revealed this via Twitter and a livestream. * When MatPat was in high school, a group of guys from his "very competitive" show choir "had this thing" in which they would go to the bathroom together and have a "poop party", which MatPat never participated in. (Why Team Mystic DOMINATES Pokemon GO, Oscars Hacking pt. 1, How to Win an Academy Award for Best Picture) * At MatPat's "debut" at VidCon, he had the honor of being one of the creator keynote speakers. During his speech, he shared a story with the audience: ** While at SGC 2015 in Dallas, Texas, the GT crew decided to go to an arcade, as they had one more night in Dallas. They went to the sports bar Dave & Buster's and went to its arcade. MatPat won at the air hockey. At the end of the night, three kids whom he had met earlier in the evening came up to MatPat and exclaimed that he was "not a douche bag", to MatPat's confusion. The kids repeated their statement. MatPat, still confused, thanked them for the "complimented" and asked them why they did that. The kids explained that, because of the nature of his (MatPat's) videos (research, science, etc.), and the "character" MatPat seems to put on in his videos, they thought he was an "arrogant, know-it-all prick who was a jerk and, in short, a douche bag", as he described it. However, after hanging out and spending time with him, they changed their opinion of him. This experience made MatPat think about "who is and what does online." Prior to this, he thought that the "Hello Internet! Welcome to GAME THEORY!" character on YouTube and the "MatPat the human" (him in real life) were easily distinguishable, but this made him really learn that many people didn't understand that. It also taught him the importance of, aside from content, what really makes a YouTube channel of user connect with their audience is personality. (The Douchebag Speech: VidCon 2016 Keynote) * MatPat's earliest memories are of his Mario-themed bedroom and playing Castlevania. * When MatPat was in tenth grade, he attended a dance at an all-girls Catholic school, which "went a little wild" and "was definitely... an intense night". (Satan's Plot THICKENS!) * MatPat participated in High School Quizbowl in his noted hometown of Medina, Ohio (statistics given here: https://www.naqt.com/stats/individual-performance.jsp?team_member_id=49426 ) Personality * MatPat's favorite drink is Diet Coke. He admitted he may be addicted to it. * MatPat mentioned in a GTLive episode of The Impossible Quiz that his most disliked condiment is yellow mustard. * MatPat often uses Hulu Plus to watch his favorite television shows rather than using cable. * MatPat's favorite Little Debby snack is Susy Q's. * MatPat's favorite movie is Guardians of the Galaxy. (Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 1) * MatPat loves Winnie the Pooh, and "has to hug him" whenever he visits Disneyland. * MatPat prefers using the stall in a bathroom as far away from someone else as possible. He is "very shy" about his stall ethics". (Why Team Mystic DOMINATES Pokemon GO) YouTube * Despite working with them on YouTube for over four years, MatPat has only, as of 2014, met the co-owners of his channel (Gaijin Goombah, Ronnie, Drake, and Kenny) three times in person. The first time was at the SGC convention in 2013, the second time was at the same convention in 2014, and the third time was in Texas of the same year where he drove real tanks with his friends to test whether or not the real-life tanks were accurately represented by the fictional tanks in the game War Thunder. * MatPat's least-favorite episode of Game Theory is Surviving the Assassin's Creed Leap of Faith, due to "a couple of research bits that made him feel uncomfortable". (EXPOSING the Real Gangs of Assassin's Creed Syndicate) Gaming * MatPat's favorite games are tied between Chrono Trigger and EarthBound. * MatPat plays Pokémon GO and is on Team Mystic. * It has been suggested many times that MatPat has a crush on Princess Peach of Super Mario. Other * According to MatPat's page on IMDb, he is 5' 11", or 1.8 meters tall. * MatPat denies having a butterfly tattoo on his left posterior, as seen in a livestream of Life is Strange. Nicknames and aliases